Lana Lang (Smallville)
Lana Lang (of Smallville-Earth), also known by her superheroine alter-ego, is one of the most powerful, beloved, and feared superheroine within the smallville universe. She's also Clark's true love; she is what he will always desire and want... the only reason Clark and Lana are not together is because physically they can't. In 2009, Lana's place in history, destiny, and overall legacy is reveal to her by Imra Ardeen, a founding member of the Legion of Super-Heroes from the 31st century, who had traveled through time to Lana's present, the 21st century. She reveals to Lana that she grew up reading many stories about her, about all the hardships she had overcome and the incredible things she will go on to do. She goes on to say that Lana is part of the reason Clark becomes the hero the Legion looks up to; referencing the many sacrifices she had made for him over the years. She also reveals to Lana that she's remembered for a lot more than just your relationship with Clark. Kristin Kreuk, the actress that portrays her said this about Lana's character. “I liked that she gained inner strength and … had the courage to walk away from Clark, that her commitment to a greater good outweighed her very human desire to be with Clark. That she saw that her love for Clark would never diminish, even if they could not be in the same vicinity. And that if she did not do … the best she could for humanity, that would counter some of the very reasons she loved Clark in the first place.” Origin Lana Lang was born and raised in Smallville. She attended elementary and high school with Clark Kent, with whom she had a romantic relationship. Personality Over the course of the show, Lana transitions from the girl next door to a more self-reliant young woman. Lana also developed a reputation for being a sweet young woman – pleasant, caring, honest, extremely passionate, fiercely loyal, and with a great sense of justice. Her ideals result in her taking action to help improve the human condition all over the world and takes action by bonding with the prometheus powersuit. The suit itself is simply an opportunity to exercise her inner strength. Her final arc on the tv series was about her growing up and settling into who she really is. Lana has also made it clear on a number of occasions, more specifically in season 8, that she will live her life the way she wants to live it: man or no man. This is visible with her telling Clark that she wanted to devote her powers working side by side with him, but if he didn't that was ok too. This act symbolizes her trusting herself and her instincts and knowing that her life is enough--that she's enough. That unlike Lois Lane, she would not wait around for a partner to make her life worth something, no matter who she loves or who loves her back. By the end of her arc, Lana ended up being the most mature person in the series, not because of who she loves, but because of who she is. Lana was the only one to beat Lex Luthor and Lionel Luthor in their game and that is why she ended up being Lex's death wish, his only concern before he disappears is to get back at her by separating her from Clark! Physical Appearance Lana is a gorgeous character. She is a young female who is approximately 5'3 and has a slender frame. She's known for being the prettiest girl in the school. There have been numerous comments about the beauty of her eyes, they seemed to draw all the men in. She has dark hair and hazel eyes and it is suggested throughout the series that she resembles her mother (a woman of French descent). In her senior year she had red highlights in her hair. Clark noticed that her nose wrinkles up when she gets serious and mentioned that it's very sexy. Clark has also described Lana as extremely, sometimes aggressively sexy on a number of occasions. Lana's beauty is recognized on many occasions and she was even voted 'most likely to be a cover girl' in her high-school year book. In high school, she usually wore clothing that were youthful and colorful. As she entered her senior year her clothing become more sleek and hip and she usually wore exotic jewelry. While she was running the Isis Foundation Lana started wearing reading glasses and dressed like a sophisticated businesswoman. An adult Lana continued to dress much more gracefully and elegantly than ever before, while still wearing jeans and sleek tops on occasion. She later cut her hair, and it grew out in curls. Summary A character summary of her from Seasons 1-8 in the Smallville TV Series Kristin Kreuk has been nominated for various awards for her portrayal of Lana Lang. First In the pilot episode, when her parents (Laura and Lewis Lang) are killed in the first meteor shower, Lana is adopted by her aunt Nell. Lana's best friend in her childhood was Emily Eve Dinsmore, but Emily died trying to save Lana from drowning when they were ten. In the first season, Lana and Clark Kent are just beginning their friendship, as she is a popular cheerleader dating star quarterback Whitney Fordman, and Clark cannot get near her without getting sick from the kryptonite necklace she wears. As the first season progresses, Lana grows closer to Clark, while Whitney begins to distance himself because of his father’s medical ailments. Two In season two's episode "Heat" Lana sends Whitney, who left Smallville for the Marines in the season one finale, a video message breaking up with him. Lana’s aunt Nell moves to Metropolis with her fiancé, Dean Winters, in the season two episode "Ryan", but Lana opts to move in with her friend Chloe Sullivan so that she may finish high school in Smallville. By the end of season two, Lana and Clark slowly try and start a romantic relationship, but fear backlash from Chloe because of her personal feelings for Clark. Just as the two give into their feelings fully, Clark unexpectedly runs away from Smallville in the season two finale. Three At the start of season three, it is shown that Lana, alongside the Kents, has been spending her time searching for Clark; she ultimately finds him in Metropolis thanks to Chloe's help. Clark’s actions in Metropolis force the two to rethink their relationship in the season three episode "Phoenix", and Lana eventually begins a new relationship with Adam Knight (a metahuman), a guy she met while in physical therapy after being trampled by a horse in season three's "Asylum". By the season three episode "Crisis", it is discovered that the relationship Adam attempted to form with Lana was just a ploy so that Adam could investigate Clark. Season three's "Forsaken" reveals that Lana, in order to move on with her life, applies and is admitted into a program to study in Paris, France. Four Season four shows that Lana, while in Paris, began a romantic relationship with Jason Teague. At the beginning of season four, Lana returns to Smallville after receiving a mysterious tattoo on her lower back, which resembles a symbol on the local Kawatche cave walls, when she touched the tomb of Countess Margaret Isobel Theroux. In season four's "Spell" and "Sacred", the tattoo acts as a doorway for the spirit of Isobel to inhabit Lana’s body; each time Isobel takes over Lana’s body she sets out to find the three stones of knowledge, which are also being searched for by Clark and Lex Luthor. In the season four finale "Commencement", Lana is confronted by Jason’s mother Genevieve, who is also after the three stones of knowledge, and during a struggle Isobel comes forward and kills Genevieve. The resulting death of Genevieve, who was revealed to have been the cause for Isobel’s death centuries prior in the episode "Bound", releases Isobel’s control over Lana. Five During the second meteor shower, Lana witnesses the landing of an alien spacecraft, and two alien beings emerging and killing everyone in sight in the season five premiere. The spaceship becomes Lana’s primary focus in season five, officially teaming up with Lex Luthor to discover the mystery behind the ship in the episode "Splinter". When Clark feels that he is losing Lana in season five's "Reckoning", he finally decides to tell her the truth about his alien lineage and shows her the Fortress of Solitude. There, he propose marriage to her and Lana accepts his proposal. Later that night, after Jonathan Kent wins the Senate race, Lana receives a phone call from Lex and goes to the Luthor Mansion to see how he is doing since he lost the election. After Lex sees her engagement ring, he figures that Lana now knows Clark's secrets and tries to force her to tell him, but she manage to get away. While driving away, Lana calls Clark to warn him about Lex, but Lex is catching up to her. As she's trying to get away, a school bus collides with her car, killing her. Grief-stricken, Clark begs Jor-El to help him save Lana and is given a crystal to go back in time to prevent Lana's death. Realizing that it was his secret that caused her death, Clark turns back time and decides not to tell her. This frustrates Lana and she decides they need to take a break. However, when Jonathan suddenly dies, Lana stays and try to comfort Clark and soon they were back together. When her relationship with Clark hits another breaking point in season five's "Hypnotic", she begins to grow closer to Lex. Six The relationship with Lex eventually leads to forced marriage (Lionel Luthor assured her that he would kill Clark Kent if she did not marry Lex) in the season six episode "Promise", but not before Lana discovers Clark’s secret (He is a Kryptonian, an alien from the planet Krypton, who under the yellow sun, possess extraordinary powers) and realizes why he has been lying to her all these years. When she learns that Lex set up a fake pregnancy in order to get her to marry him in the season six finale "Nemesis", Lana effectively ends the marriage and fakes her own death to escape Lex after he threatens her. She also frames Lex for her murder, to punish him for his betrayal. Seven It is revealed at the start of season seven that her effort fails, but as part of the "settlement" of their divorce, Lex makes sure that Lana does not go to jail for her actions. With Clark’s secret no longer an issue, the two begin a real relationship in the season seven episode "Fierce". Lana still angry and hurt, becomes obsessed with making Lex pay for all his crimes against humanity, which causes her to develop The Isis Foundation, using some of the $10 million she stole from Lex. The Isis Foundation is a counseling center for kryptonite-infected people, but it doubles as a front for Lana's surveillance on Lex. Her obsessions also begin to affect her relationship with Clark by the episode "Wrath". In "Veritas", Brainiac attacks her, leaving her in a catatonic state; allowing Brainiac full control over her body, and only reversible by him. In "Arctic", Clark free's her from her coma by destroying Brainiac. Upon waking, Tess Mercer, obeying Lex's orders, kidnaps her and forces her make a "Dear John" DVD for Clark. She told Clark that the world needed him more than she did and that they were not meant to be together. She continued to say they were only fooling themselves and that she was leaving and he should not follow her. She let him know that she still loved him, more than he would ever know. She then left the video at the hospital for him to find. Eight Lana returns to Smallville (her character only appeared in five episodes in Season Eight) to attend Chloe and Jimmy's wedding, and also to acquires a special suit developed by Lex Luthor, giving her superpowers matching Clark's. In the episode "Requiem", both Clark and Lana work together to save people. Unfortunately, one of Lana's new powers give her the ability to drain energy from Kryptonite, resulting in her being constantly giving out its deadly radiation after she absorbs some of it. Therefore, Clark is weakened when he gets close to her. Lex Luthor, in a last attempt at revenge, threatens to blow up the entire Daily Planet building with kryptonite explosives. Lana and Clark share a kiss before they decide that she has to absorb the kryptonite from the bomb, leaving the nanites on Lana apparently permanently irradiated. Later at the barn, Clark attempts to kiss Lana again and as he does, green veins crawl up his face, showing that he is dying from the close exposure to kryptonite. Lana breaks off the kiss, not being able to stand the pain she is causing him. She runs off in tears and Clark is left crying on the floor. She then leaves Smallville for good to go on her own quest, and in doing so loses contact with everyone in smallville that she knows. Possible Future }} When Lana came into contact with Jordan Cross, a metahuman with the power of precognition, he saw a vision of Lana as an old woman dying peacefully in her bed, still wearing her kryptonite necklace. In this vision Lana was seen holding hands with an unidentified old man. It was later seen that Jordan's visions of people's deaths can be changed by Clark Kent, making this vision only a possible future and not a definite one. Powers and Abilities After undergoing treatment as part of Project Prometheus, Lana was successfully fused with nano-technology and alien DNA as part of the project and was granted powers similar to those of Project Ares. Almost immediately she displayed acute control over her new abilities likely in part due to the aptitude she had gained using Clark's similar powers: *'Invulnerability' - Lana is extremely durable and has a high pain tolerance which includes resistance to extreme temperatures. For example, Lana caught a bullet with her bare hand, as well as jump through glass without getting injured. *'Super strength' - Lana is superhumanly strong, though not on the same level as mature Kryptonians. She was able to send grown humans across a room with a single shove. Later, she ripped open Tess Mercer's steel wall safe to burn her copies of Project Prometheus. Lana will also be able to Super Leap with this power. *'Super speed' - Lana can move nearly as fast as Clark and has accelerated reflexes. She is faster than speeding bullets and can catch them in her hand. **'Accelerated Vision'- Lana ia able to perceive the world in slow motion while moving at super speed or standing still. **'Super stamina' - Lana is able to maintain long term physical action without any signs of fatigue. For example, Lana was able to use super speed to search the entire Daily Planet and likewise travel from Smallville to Metropolis without any signs of fatigue. However, the full extent of this ability was only briefly explored on screen. *'Kryptonite absorption' - The wear can absorb kryptonite. Lana was able to absorb Kryptonite from a microchip (registered by Queen Industries), likewise she absorbed massive amounts of Kryptonite from the kryptonite bomb (designed by Winslow Schott) positioned on the roof of the Daily Planet. Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant: Lana first learned to fight from Lex (Precipice) after she was attacked by Andy and his gang, taking him down with a spin kick. Following her training with Carter Bowfry, she has proven that her fighting skills are among the elite, she and Oliver Queen fought to a standstill (Bride), and fought against Tess Mercer and won (Bulletproof). See Also ---- Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Lana Lang variations Category:Smallville Universe